


out of my cage

by baneofdurin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneofdurin/pseuds/baneofdurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought he wouldn't notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of my cage

They thought he wouldn't notice.

Hobbits take pride in how observant they are. As such small creatures, it's hardwired into their very being to constantly be on the lookout for potential predators. And without any other defense mechanisms of note, an eagle eyed hobbit has a much better chance of survival than one ignorant of his surroundings.

Belladonna Baggins, nee Took, always said that her son had the sharpest eyes of them all.

Which is why Bilbo Baggins is almost insulted that they think he doesn't notice it. 'They' being Fili and Kili, the third and fourth members of the company to arrive (entirely uninvited) at his smial, and 'it' being their extreme... closeness, for want of a better word. 

At first he'd thought such behavior was normal for dwarf siblings. Although hobbit siblings don't usually have entire conversations using only their eyebrows, things are different between races. He hadn't been looking very closely then, in the same way you don't look for apples growing in a pear tree. But as he'd gotten to know them and the company better, he began to notice the lingering touches and the eyes wandering where siblings' eyes should not wander. 

As the journey progressed, he started to see them sneak off into the woods when they thought no one was watching. It was almost cute how subtle they thought they were.

They weren't subtle though, not at all. Bilbo would even go so far as to call them incredibly obvious. It would have been hard to miss the way the brothers hung back from the rest of the company leaning in close and whispering between themselves, or the way Kili’s eyes raked over Fili’s body in a manner that could only be described as hungry when they stopped to bathe. And then they had the nerve to act as if they were lording some big secret over the rest of the company. Yes, Bilbo heard the giggles come from their little corner of the camp whenever one pushed too far and the other pushed them back with an “oh no brother, we’ll be caught!” Well, they'd already been caught, and Bilbo’s intelligence felt rather insulted. 

Bilbo supposed he couldn't blame them entirely for underestimating him. Their uncle, Thorin, certainly hadn't noticed yet, and he'd known the boys a lot longer than Bilbo. Perhaps they thought everyone had the perception skills of an especially sentient teapot. 

Their ignorance of his knowledge had worked to his advantage, though. It meant that they were entirely unsuspecting of the possibility that maybe someone could be watching them during one of their oh-so-secret moonlight trysts in the forest when they thought everyone was asleep. 

Not that Bilbo had planned it the first time it had happened, or even the second. He'd only gotten up to water a tree, see, and was completely unaware of what the brothers had been up to just past the treeline. Oh, he'd seen the empty bedrolls across the camp, but he's assumed that they'd been on watch together as they were wont to do.

So imagine his surprise when he'd stumbled upon Fili pressing Kili's front against a tree and pounding him into next week. (Well, it hadn't been surprise per se, because he'd had suspicions about just what they got up when alone, but he hadn't been expecting to find himself witness to it.) That had been the first time Bilbo had accidentally walked in on the brothers, and he had been sure to leave the scene as soon as he knew they were both distracted enough to not notice the crackling of twigs under fleeing hobbit feet. 

The second time had been a different story. It was in Rivendell, after the particularly nasty episode with the orcs chasing the company halfway across Middle Earth, it seemed (Bilbo was still winded from all the running they had done, thank you very much). He had just left the conference with Elrond and Thorin, and had decided to take a walk through the winding trails of the Elven gardens to ponder the utter hopelessness of their mission. Really, Bilbo had had doubts about the ability of thirteen dwarves to take on a fire-breathing dragon, and the Lord Elrond had seemed to agree with him. 

Bilbo tutted under his breath at dwarves in general, letting his hand trail over the leaves of a nearby plant. Freesia, he believed, judging by the smell. If only he'd thought to bring his botany books along.

But when he turned a corner around a hedge, botany was suddenly the furthest possible thing from his mind. 

The first thing he saw was Kili, lying on his back at the base of a lilac bush with his thighs spread wide. And in between those thighs with Kili's legs wrapped around his hips, there was Fili, thrusting into his brother's body and kissing his breath away. This was different from the frantic coupling Bilbo had seen all those weeks before; this was tender and loving and hard to look away from. 

So he didn’t- look away from it, that is. Oh, he'd had the good sense to press himself back against the hedge to avoid detection, but somehow actually leaving didn't seem like a possibility. The horribly repressed Baggins side of his personality had been screaming at him to turn around and pretend he had seen nothing, but the arguably stronger Took side that had pushed him out the door months ago kept his feet locked in place. After all, when else would he have a chance to watch two (young, attractive) dwarves having sex? (With these two, probably the next week, but that was beside the point.) Yes, this was all purely academic and it’d had nothing to do with his cock hardening in his trousers. Not a thing. 

And the way that Fili leaned down to murmur into his brother's ear, and the way Kili writhed and keened beneath him had no effect on Bilbo at all. 

His position gave him a lovely view down the length of Kili's body, from his head of unruly hair indistinguishable from the mess of roots under the bush, to his cock bobbing in time with Fili's thrusts, to Fili's cock sliding in and out of his brother. It was mesmerizing, and Bilbo found his hand slowly reaching down to adjust himself through his trousers. 

"Mahal, F-Fili," Kili managed to gasp out actual coherent words, his hands reaching up to tangle in blond braids. 

"Shhh, brother, you'll give us away if you're any louder," Fili said with a smirk. Bilbo rolled his eyes at this as the blond leaned down to shut his younger brother up with a long kiss. With quite a bit of tongue, if Bilbo wasn't mistaken. 

Bilbo couldn't hold back a grunt as his hand wrapped around his own cock though the rough fabric of his pants. Making noises was surely risky, but somehow Bilbo doubted either of the dwarves before him were exactly aware of their surroundings. And from the breathy little “hnng”s and “oh”s coming from under the lilacs, his own small noises were sure to be lost in the litany. 

Sure enough, both brothers have gotten progressively louder. Fili seemed to have abandoned any attempts to keep Kili quiet, lost as he was in his own pleasure, and instead began to help contribute to the racket with his own grunts and moans. Kili, meanwhile, was wailing for all of Rivendell, scrabbling at Fili’s back to pull him in closer still. 

Even without the helpful vocal cues, it was easy to see just when the brunet’s orgasm hit from the way his back bowed violently and he threw his head back. The sight sent a particularly hard to ignore spark of heat down Bilbo’s spine, a feeling further heightened when Fili followed his brother over the edge and emptied himself into Kili’s pliant body. 

The elder slumped over in a way that Bilbo would never want to see in a different context, still inside his brother and head resting on Kili’s rapidly rising and falling chest. With a slight squelching noise that Bilbo could hear from several feet away, Fili managed to find the energy to slip out of Kili and shift so that the brothers could better enjoy their afterglow wrapped around each other. 

Kili, still panting, wrapped his arms around his older brother and pulled him closer, planting a kiss onto sweaty blond hair. Fili, in turn, leaned slightly to brush his lips against a sensitive nipple and whisper something into the brunet’s chest that Bilbo couldn't quite make out from his distance. 

That’s what did it for Bilbo; not the sex itself, but the tender touches afterwards, the whispered sweet nothings against cooling skin. His orgasm wasn't forceful or unexpected at all, it was more of a pleasant cresting of the heat that had been building up inside of him from the first time he stumbled across the brothers in the woods a fortnight ago. His eyes fluttered closed as wave after wave of his release emptied into his fist and his breath was temporarily stolen away. He stood in silence for a few long moments, simply allowing himself to breath and feel. 

“Enjoy the show, Master Baggins?” Bilbo refused to open his eyes. This was surely just a post-orgasmic hallucination and he has not been discovered pleasuring himself behind a bush by the very couple he had been pleasuring himself to. 

“It’s alright Mister Boggins, we knew you were there the whole time.” Bilbo forced his eyes open, and sure enough, there was Kili, blissed out and heavy lidded but somehow still earnestly looking up at Bilbo. Fili, who had spoken first, smirked infuriatingly. 

“I- sorry- I was just…” Bilbo spoke at nearly the precise moment he realized he was still holding his softened cock in his hand. Red flooded his face, and he quickly tucked himself back into his trousers, fumbling. “I’ll just… be going.” 

He turned on the spot, intent on getting as far away from a certain pair of dwarf brothers as possible, walking away stiffly with as much dignity as he could muster. 

The sound of muffled snickers followed him into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> so i’m thinking about opening prompts???? idk if you guys wanna drop some in my tumblr inbox (same as my username here) or even in the comments below, go for it. i’m pretty open to most hobbit pairings, so just give me the pairing and the prompt and i’ll see what i can do :)


End file.
